Digimon Tamers: Generations
by dajman1996
Summary: Based after Tamers series I know suck at summaries just read. Also going to skip 3 years that will have the real plot.
1. Prologue part 1

_I'm writing this in Takato's point of view and it's my first time in fan fics so don't go too hard but proffesional advice is welcomed, Also this is going to be on what happened after Tamers where Takato is looking through the portal still. I don't own Digimon or anything related to it please don't sue me I don't have that much money!_

_Prolouge part 1/2_

There I still stood there staring at the blinding light, "_Could this be..." _I thought, "_The portal that will take me to see Guilmon?" _I was so tempted to go there by myself and see my buddy again. Just as my hand reached the light I pulled it back, "No," I said in shame it'll be a selfish act to not tell anyone, I decided that I'll tell the others tommorow then we can all see them again. I quickly snapped out of my daydream and realised I'll get grounded if I don't get home soon.

I ate alot than usual for dinner that night, no one complained at the dinner table for me eating too much, I just couldn't help it, I was so nervous and excited to actually see my buddy Guilmon again tommorow. Even Mom smiled for once as he saw me and Dad try to take the final chicken wing, half way through the battle for the final wing Mom persuaded Dad that I should have it, "But..." Dad was short of words and Mom with a stern look glared at him, "Our son is a growing boy atleast let him eat." I happily totured dad in a playful way by savouring the wing slowly making him watch.

I couldn't get any sleep that night, just staring at the ceiling grinning ear to ear still thinking about meeting Guilmon again, I finally rolled over ans shut my eyes when it was about midnight. I woke up to the sound of my alarm and Mom's yelling, I slapped my hand on the snooze button but Mom wouldn't stop saying "TAKATO! You better wake up now our your going to be late for school and I don't want to sign any more detention slips!" I lazily got up still processing Mom's words but when Detention hit me I went hyper and was down by the bakery in less than 5 minuets. "Ok just some extra bread for Guilmon, oh should of baked Guilmon bread last night but he'll be happy enough." I said to myself, "Eating more I see." Mom said behind me making me jump, "Mom... Don't do that!" I said trying not to look like I got scared.

At the playground where I usually go before school where I used to only meet Kazu and Kenta to play Digimon Cards but now I basically meet everyone that had a Digimon not to exclude anyone that doesn't have you don't find them at the shop for $1.99 in Target, "So Takato want a rematch, I got ther ver.10 deck yesterday and buffed up my Digimon deck." Kazu challenged, "Nah got something really important to tell you guys." I replied which made me look kind of a coward of declining a challenge, but when the word important came up everyone turned to face me, "Eh yeah it's about how we can get our Digimon back." I said with full confidence. Everyone was silent, it was like a shocked silence, Henry broke the silence saying "Are you serious?" I nodded and said, "Meet me by Guilmon's old hiding place after school."

**Like it, hate it, review but some advice might be helpful.**


	2. Prologue part 2

_Alright Prologue part 2 is up, still don't be too fussy cause it's still my first time writing._

School went pretty slow today, it was usually the usual but it seemed to drag on forever. To make matters worst more homework was topped to my planner (Where I keep track of my work) and almost filled the whole page and it was just today. I was still excited for what was happening after school, but by the time school finished I had to do most of my homework due for tommorow at home before Mom let me out to go to the park with the others.

I was first to arrive there surprisingly, I reembered to bring everything such as Cards, my Digivice, and the bread for Guilmon. It took about a few minuets until Henry arrived with Ryo and Rika. We silently waited until none other then Kazu and Kenta breaking the silence and last but not least Jeri and Suzie. We all stared at the light like it was pulling us in. "Ok everyone ready?" I asked as was ready to go into the portal, "Just go already! Takato!" Kazu yelled and pushed me in, I saw a path of light and a door at the end of the path, "GUILMON!" I said happily as I dashed to the door hoping to meet my friend again, I heard a small surprised cry, "Takatomon?" I smiled even more, "Guilmon I'm here!" I was replied with a loud "TAKATOMON! AND BREAD!" and a leap onto me after that. "Hey where are the other Digimon?" asked Kazu in a serious tone, "Hey look our partners are back!" a voice said through the door, "Hey it's a different voice." Kazu cried in surprise, suddenly the door opened to reveal all the other Digimon except Guardromon and a Toyagumon was in the crowd. "Hey is that Kazu I'm your partner remember?" Kazu just laughed "Oh noo, Guardromon is my partner not some rookie Toyagumon." "I'm your partner see, here's a Guardromon card you gave me, it's your rarest one. Over time I just degenerated that's all." "Oh it's my partner!" Kazu said as he embraced the rookie in a hug. Henry was having a conversation with Terriermon who seem to be the happiest of them all, "See Henry Momentei!" he just said, Henry just smiled back and said 'Yeah Momentei." Guilmon suddenly sniffed something up, "Ohh something different through the door." Guilmon rushed to it as I tried to stop him as the others tried to stop me but we all made through the door and a blinding flash.

"Huh where are we Henry?" asked Suzie who fixed up saying Henwry, I looked around and saw it was a room, Ryo said "It's Ken's room." Kazu and Kenta were blown away by the statement "The Ken from Digimon!" They both said excitley, "Yes but we can't stay long because if we do we will cease to exist in our own real world." Ryo said with grief. Disappointment filled the room as we started to go back through the computer, atleast we got to do what we always dreamed to do say "Digi-port open!" as we entered back into our own world. Ken came through his door "Ryo are you there?" but he saw nothing but a note saying "Ryo was here." Ken just smiled as Minomon asked "Ken? Are you still on the real world."

After that trip we bought our Digimon home back to our world the real real world where Digimon is considered fiction, Guilmon and I still hang out and he sleeps in our old hideout, Henry and Terriermon had a hard time with Henry's father but Terriermon forgived him and said "Momentei.", Rika and Renamon had the biggest change Renamon actually started to liven up and help Rika's Grandma do the garden, Kazu still makes bad jokes but atleast Guardrmon laughs at them but I swear his improving with his jokes, Kenta and MarineAngemon go shopping again spoling that little Digimon but atleast it's back to normal, Suzie and Lopmon don't actually mind getting dressed up and hugged in fact Lopmon doesn't mind at all, Ryo and Cyberdramon just go around not much to say, Impmon actually came back and gave up Leomon's data and Jeri reunited with her partner once again. Well for me besides hanging out I finally made it to the 2nd year of Highschool.

**I suck at endings but atleast now to the real plot!**

**Guilmon: Oh I thought it was the end of the story.**

**Me: It's a prologue, the story hasn't even began yet you stupid red dinosaur!**

**Guilmon: Pyro Sphere!**

**Me ARRRG!**


End file.
